Love Me Back
by Brook15
Summary: When Lucy runs away from home and meets Natsu by running into him they instantly fall in love. But, of course neither will admit this because of their social status at school. Years latter they meet again. They fall in love all over again. But Natsu finds out she is betrothed to another Jellal as he is engaged to Lisanna. What will happen to them and their lovers?


_**Love Me Back**_

* * *

Meet Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア _Rūshi Hātofiria_).

Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures at high school although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.

wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia

Lucy is very kind to her close friends, and refuses to hurt them. Lucy cares greatly for her friends and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends. Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during fights. She has eventually inherits Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.

Lucy usually freaks out at her schoolmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her friends is really fun. Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her friends.

Now meet Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル _Natsu Doraguniru_)

Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with his popular friends, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes for stealing Lucy, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally You'll learn about this in the book ). He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as the nerds or popular's at other schools. Natsu always exhibits perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex.

wiki/Natsu_Dragneel

Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight.

Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings.

* * *

When Lucy runs away from home and meets Natsu by running into him they instantly fall in love. But, of course neither will admit this because of their social status at school. Years latter they meet again. They fall in love all over again. But Natsu finds out she is betrothed to another Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス _Jerāru Ferunandesu_) as he is engaged to Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス _Risāna Sutorausu. _What will happen to them and their lovers? Will they end up together or will they go different ways? Find out in _**Love Me Back**_.


End file.
